


Dust Bunnies

by Anonymous



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Triggers: Blood/suicidal themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a series of drabbles and ideas ranging from crack to tear-jerkingwho am I kidding I can’t write shit with any real emotion
Comments: 31
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

When Mike hugged Jay:

Mike has keen senses. He picks up on tiny details in movies, about people. His observational skills were unmatched. Under the influence though, his mind was cloudy and balloon like. 

Mike and Jay had just finished a night of drinking and watching some good-bad movies. Jay insisted he wasn’t drunk. By his wobbling demeanor, he clearly was. Mike was coaxing him off of the couch, ready to call a cab. Jay wasn’t having it.

“5 more minutes” Jay moaned quietly, burying his face in a pillow. Mike challenged him, firmly grasping Jay’s upper arm and nudging it. Soon enough, Jay gave up and got to his feet with Mike’s help. Mike holding him meant they were awfully close. Jay’s eyes were glazed over in fatigue. He stared at Mike, swaying slightly. Mike was a little more sober, because of his size he was able to take in a lot more alcohol. This meant that his ass had to take care of a drunk Jay. Great.

“What. You look like you wanna kill me or something.” Mike said nonchalantly, still firmly grasping Jay’s arm. Jay leaned closer to Mike to tell him something. Had it not been for height difference, their noses would’ve been touching.

Mike stumbled backwards a little bit, face turning red. “The fuck are you doing” he inquired naturally. The breath from Mike's nose was touching the top of Jay’s forehead. This was all very intimate... and awkward.

“... we’re still friends... right?” Jay asked, his right hand suddenly reaching out to gently grab Mike’s sleeve. He sounded sad. Mike listened. 

Mike obviously knew they were friends. Best friends. Beside all the awkwardness and occasional fights, they were too close NOT to be friends. Before Mike could move again, he felt something hit his hand. Something wet and warm. Instinctively, he let go of Jay’s arm and gently brought his hand under the smaller man’s chin, lifting up his face, which was now teary eyed. Mike sighed... 

The screening room was dark. It was late. Mike wanted to go home. He looked down at Jay.

“We’re friends. Don’t worry..” Mike said in earnest. His latest alcoholic buzz was telling him to close the distance between them and give Jay a hug. The sober part of him trembled slightly at their physical proximity. He decided against his anxiety and wrapped one arm over Jay’s shoulders and another under his right arm, resting his chin on him and closing his eyes. Jay made a little noise in surprise, sniffling. 

It was just another one of those nights...


	2. Chapter 2

Why Mike and Jay held hands:

They were setting up the walls for Mr. Plinkett’s house, readying to film a new episode of HitB. The walls were pretty heavy, and Jay’s hand slipped rather roughly on one of them, cutting the palm of his left hand. “OW!” Jay exclaimed, swiftly letting go of the wall and clutching at his hand, now leaving Mike to carry the giant thing on his own. He managed like a champ. 

“What, what?” Mike asked, concerned. He saw Jay, bent over, blood dripping from his left hand, prompting Mike to slowly put the wall somewhere safe, so he could check up on his friend.

Jay quickly made his way to one of the flimsy chairs in the studio, seating himself carefully, gawking at the wound with giant eyes. Mike managed to find some extra gauze in the studio’s first aid kit, quickly making a beeline for Jay. He knelt down so he was at eye level with him. "Oh-kay... here we go" Mike said nervously, only having dressed his own wounds in the past. He gently took his friend’s hand in his and began wrapping the gauze around it until the blood was almost unnoticeable. 

Jay stared at the pattern Mike wrapped his hand in. Mike on the other hand, was watching Jay carefully. “Uh.. is that good?.. Does it hurt at all?” Mike asked, mild concern in his voice. Jay smiled awkwardly. “I’m fine... I think I overreacted, sorry.” He said, embarrassed. Mike finished wrapping his hand and looked back up at Jay.

He suddenly felt incredibly protective towards him, blushing at the thought and looking down. When he did, he noticed he was still holding Jay’s small hand, it made him twitch. “Uh...” Mike mumbled, slowly letting go of it and getting up.

Jay followed suit, pretending like that wasn’t just the most awkward exchange of their lives. Or at least in a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mike checked up on Jay:

He'd notice him wincing, scratching at his hand too often. Mike wasn’t the mama-bird type, but when a situation involved his best friend, he wasn’t about to leave him alone. That’s what friends were for, right?

“Jay. Dickhead. Come here, lemme see.” Mike told Jay, beckoning him with his hand. This was after the usual group finished watching a few movies for their next BotW. Jay would’ve protested with Mike, had he not been in a good mood. He made his way to him, lazily giving Mike his hand. Mike examined it, poking and prodding at the gauze. "Hm. Blood looks dry." Mike mumbled to himself, slowly taking off the bandaging so he could disinfect Jay's hand.

Another awkward scenario, in the bathroom, Jay sitting on the toilet, Mike looking fervently for the alcohol. “I can do this myself you know.” Jay complained, getting no reaction out of Mike, who finally found what he was looking for. "AH! FOUnd you you fucker" Mike cheered victoriously. He took a cotton pad and soaked it in the painful substance. "Don't squeak" He said to Jay, who looked unimpressed. Mike took his hand into his once more, wiping up the cut in the middle of Jay's palm. “Sss— ow.” Jay said quietly, meriting a small smile from Mike. What a bastard!

Mike finished, looking at his work. “Done. Don’t fuck with it.” Mike said, putting away the alcohol. Jay smiled and thanked Mike, getting his hair ruffled in return. Mike went on to make Jay’s hand injury part of their newest HitB episode.

What a turnout! 

That’s sarcasm!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Why Mike and Jay kissed:

This Halloween party was out of control. Jay set up the whole thing, this time of the year being his favorite. Spooky skeletons, sweet, alcoholic treats, and nary a thing to worry about. Well, maybe besides the fact that everyone(except Rich) was getting shitfaced.

Mike was nearly out, laying on the floor of the screening room like a worm was his only way to reduce the dizzy spells. Later on, the group started talking about the horrible movie Truth or Dare. Jack brought it up and now no one would forget it.

“Okay but if you hAD to, would it be truth or dare?” Jay asked everyone intently, nervously picking at the giant hoodie he borrowed from Mike. Rich groaned sarcastically, Mike had this super intense look on his face, as if he was actually taking the question seriously. Jay giggled drunkenly. Once Mike was back up, he plopped himself lazily down on the couch next to Jay. “I’d go dare. T’s more fun that way.” Mike announced, confidently rubbing at his stubble. Jay opened his mouth in interest, wanting more details. His last drink was sending Jay over the edge, the corners of his eyes going a little dark. He’d push through to find out Mike’s intriguing secrets. 

“Who would you kiss?” Rich asked, ready to burst out laughing. Mike just smirked. Jay and Jack laughed in disgust. 

“Obviously Jay.” Mike suddenly said, in affect of his latest alcoholic stupor. Jay could only look on in absolute befuddlement, failing to process what Mike just said. Jay's whole face went pink.

“What” Jay asked, cutting the silence like butter. His taller friend looked straight at him, his eyes half lidded and tired. “Y’heard me... I’d fucking do it.” Mike admitted, face also going red. He awkwardly took another sip of his beer, looking away from Jay as casually as he could. This night could only get better, right?

~~~~~

A full hour passed by, their latest dispute now being about crabs and why one shouldn’t eat them live. Mike began to imitate a crab with his hands, Jay followed suit, starting a group crab dance. They were all drunk enough for this to be valid. Except Rich, he was already at home, rightfully sleeping off his latest headache.

~~~~~

“You... didn’t mean what you said, about... kissing me, right?” Jay asked Mike as they cleaned the room of its Halloween trash. They were slightly drunker than they anticipated, Mike swaying too much, Jay failing to stay awake.

“I dunno. Maybe.” Mike quietly said, tying up a full garbage bag. He put it to the side, making his way back to the couch. “So fucking what Jay, it’s just a kiss.” He said jokingly, plopping down on the couch and bringing a pillow to his chest. Jay didn't agree with Mike's nonchalance about the sensitive topic, speaking up.

“I— I mean, yeah, so what, but why me? Why’d you say you’d kiss mE?” He asked, pointing at his own chest. He failed to understand Mike's strange choice in... who to.. kiss. God, he didn't wanna think about it. Really, why did he choose him? Jay wasn't attractive... Or at least, he himself didn't think he was... Mike elected to be silent, now drunkenly hugging the pillow he was holding. Jay took it upon himself to sit next to him, his fatigue making the decisions for him. He looked up at Mike drearily.

“Because I would. Wanna try me?” Mike asked, face completely serious. 

Jay nodded.

Huh?

Prompting Mike to shift in his seat next to him. His face went red. Did he really just agree to kiss Mike? At that thought, he looked up to see Mike facing him. Jay focused first on his eyes, then his stubble, then his eyes again. This was all so surreal. Mike smirked, throwing the pillow to the side, sending butterflies all throughout Jay’s stomach.

To his surprise, Mike came closer to him, closing their distance by mere inches. Mike casually grabbed Jay’s hoodie sleeve, fiddling with it. “Do you?” He asked again, this time in a softer tone. Very unlike him. Jay gulped and nodded again quickly.

At that moment, Mike took a deep breath, bringing his relatively large(surprisingly soft) hand to Jay’s cheek, lightly cupping his face. He looked nervous. Mike never looked nervous.

Jay would make the first move, leaning in, and lightly kissing Mike to his surprise. Jay could feel how scratchy Mike’s face was from his stubble. It was kind of attractive if he had to be honest. They held the kiss for a few seconds, neither Mike or Jay knowing where to put their hands. Mike decided to lay one of his on Jay’s as subtly as he could. Jay noticed, inching closer. Jay’s face was red hot from all the booze, Mike's was just about the same.

When they slowly parted, they looked away from each other nervously. Mike rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Jay fiddled once again with his hoodie sleeve. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Jay spoke up.

“Was— was that ok...?” he asked, nervous to get an answer. Instead of one, Mike covered his face with one of his hands in embarrassment. “Mhmm.” He mumbled under his breath, smiling. Jay could only giggle nervously, tucking his head beneath Mike’s.

They were too drunk to stay awake after that, waking up in a tangle of hungover limbs. 

Ideal for a post-Halloween party mood, one would agree, no?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place in the Lightning Fast verse.)

Why Mike neglected social distancing:

A tricky topic, yes? Nonetheless important. Mike wasn’t about to risk his life for anyone. For days he’s been trapped in quarantine with Jay, counting the days till they finally gave up and formed a suicide pact. The chicken wire was up, dividing the room into two separate spaces both for Jay and Mike individually. Every time he wanted to talk to Jay, he had to measure how close he was to him in feet. 6 feet. Always.

The days began to eat at him. Eventually, Mike forgot the quarantine routine, beginning to get antsy. He’d look up at Jay when he wasn’t busy watching tv, expecting him to talk. Not that Jay would, he was too grumpy.

~~~~~

Coughing. Lots of coughing. Jay hated coughing, so when he woke up in the morning with a sore throat and stomachache, he wasn’t impressed. The whole day, Mike sat at the very left end of the room, covering his mouth and nose in various clothing.

“Ya dead yet?!” Mike asked loudly. He looked over at Jay who was now very quiet. He was curled up on the chair, wincing a considerable amount. Were those... tears Mike saw? Very pathetic, Mike thought.

~~~~~

It was past midnight and very cold when Jay was awoken to the end of that familiar measuring tape poking his face. Nonstop. He got up quickly, regretting it immediately when the world spun around him violently, causing him to collapse. Everything was dark. He heard the sharp snap of the measuring tape rolling back up, followed by the chicken wire rustling intensely. What was Mike up to?

~~~~~ 

Mike knew something wasn’t right when he spent the last 3 minutes poking Jay’s stupid face, to no response. When he did respond though, followed by fainting, Mike was in full blown panic mode. Immediately, he got up from his faraway seat, messing with the prickly chicken wire to make space to go through. He made his decision! He was contaminated! It didn’t fucking matter! Jay’s life was at— oh, he woke up. Too late.

“Ngh..” Jay mumbled, eyes squinting up to see a shadowy figure looming above him. It kinda looked like Mike. Big. Cute and bear-like. No offence. The figure tapped him lightly on the face, rousing Jay a little more. He gingerly got up from his place on the floor, next to that old nasty chair. Wait. Mike? 2 inches from his face? Unguarded by trusty chicken wire?! BREACH!!!

“Mike! Are you an idiot?! Because of you we’re both gonna die! I was hoping you’d take Plinkett’s fortune for us!!” Jay said crawling backwards, suddenly full of angry energy. Mike just stared incredulously. 

“The fuck are you talking about? I was trying to help you! Fuck off!” Mike retaliated, waving his hand angrily. He got up from his crouched position next to Jay and stomped back to his side, messing with the chicken wire violently and sulking on the chair, tv playing nothing but static. 

“I thought you were dying, asshole.” Mike said as calmly as possible. The thought of Mike losing his best friend wasn’t pleasing. The chicken wire was now a disheveled mess. Jay stayed seated on the floor, thinking about what Mike just said. Would he really risk his life for him? If so, why?

An hour passed. Mike had conked out, sleeping lazily on his chair, static from the tv still buzzing. Jay, now having accepted a while ago that they were now both infected, went over to Mike’s side to turn off the tv. When he was done, he took a long hard look at Mike, sleeping soundly, snoring just slightly. It made Jay lonely. So, sucking in all of his pride, he made himself comfortable on the floor next to Mike, using a cushion to sit on. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

~~~~~

“I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m— I’m sorry, ok?” Jay finally admitted in the new day’s silence. Mike looked up from reading the back cover of a movie. His stubble was noticeably darker. He shrugged and looked back down. “Whatever.” Mike said, resigned. It made Jay feel worse. He knew Mike cared about him, more than he’d ever thought.. Jay stood in his position facing Mike, small fingers grasping onto the chicken wire for some sort of support. He turned around sadly and sat back down, coughing lightly. That caught Mike’s attention, if only for a second.

When Jay fell asleep again, he woke up to Mike doing exactly what he did, sitting on the floor next to him, reading a book. That prompted Jay to slide down the couch slowly, joining Mike on the uncomfortable floor. They both sat there for a second before making eye contact, suddenly laughing. 

It was as if they never argued, as if they weren’t trapped in a pandemic, fearing for their lives. Right at this moment, Mike and Jay were best friends again. 

“If I’m dying, it’s with you, you fuck.” Mike said, grabbing the last beer from the table nonchalantly. He cracked it open with his t-shirt, meriting a laugh from Jay when some of it spilled on his crotch. Mike laughed as well, defeated by how stupid this all was.

He shared the beer with Jay, knowing it was probably the last one the two’d be drinking in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short drabble written for goodoldfashioned! Takes place before and after the big gay wedding debacle!
> 
> Enjoy~

Why Mike ran away:

Mike knew the wedding was just a ploy to get Mr. Plinkett’s money. So, why in the fuck was he feeling so... jealous?

It was midnight, Jay was too excited about the big day, wearing his new fancy suit. Mike could only look on in horror as his friend scarfed down his latest slice of cake, getting crumbs all over his tie. 

Speaking of ties, the one Jay was wearing wasn’t even tied properly. Part of it was sticking upwards and out of Jay’s right collar. Mike wanted to laugh, but held it in. He got up from his seat, snapping his fingers at Jay and pointing down on the ground in front of him commandingly, coaxing Jay to get up. When he did, they closed the distance between each other, Mike about a foot away from his friend.

Mike lazily flapped his hand at the poorly done tie, now laughing at how bad it was up close. Jay blushed. When Mike brought his hands up to fix it, his friend flinched a little. Why was that?

Mike forced himself to focus, loosening the tie, wrapping it around Jay’s collar once more. Jay could only stare at Mike’s stubble while he worked(he was a fan of doing that), completely distracted.

“So Jay, you excited? That old curmudgeon is aaaall yours after you sign that prenup.” He joked, moving the tie around in ways Jay would immediately forget. All Jay could do is furrow his eyebrows in concern. He looked up at Mike.

“Yeah... I’ll— I’ll sign that soon...” Jay mumbled uncertainly. He knEW what Mike was up to... Hehe, he was gonna write “Eat a bag of dicks” or something funny like that on the prenup to fuck with Mike totally. He definitely deserved it! That greedy bastard, thinking he could run away with Mr. Plinkett’s money withOUT him?! The FOOL!

“I’m only kidding. I mean, if you really love the old fart, who am I to fucking judge?” Mike interjected, interrupting Jay’s train of thought. Did he really mean that? Personally, Jay had no clue how he felt about Plinkett... Did he really love him? Or was this all just part of Mike’s plan?

Mike... Mike. His best friend. Using him as a pawn for money. How upsetting.

Jay looked down again, in time for Mike to finish with the tie, gently tightening it around the neck. “There... you look studly.” Mike said, smiling. He patted Jay on the chest twice before making his way to his seat again.

“...Thanks Mike.” Jay mumbled, sitting back down only to continue eating that damn yellow cake, in spite of his conflicting emotions. Mike could be heard sighing heavily.

~~~~~

The wedding was a shipwreck. Seismic sex was something Jay wanted nothing to do with. After the dispute, everyone leaving to resume their lives as if nothing happened, Jay was panicking. He rushed himself into the nearest washroom. Giving himself a hard look in the mirror, he scoffed, ripping off his tie in anger, hot tears now burning his eyes. He felt heartbroken and betrayed by two people in one day.

Suddenly, Mike burst through the door, stopping short when he saw Jay at the sink, eyes puffy and red, leaning on the counter for support. He gulped. This was all his fault. Had he not gotten them together, had he not pressured Jay so much, none of this would’ve happened. He took a step forward, putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly. Looking down, he spoke up.

“Uhm— Jay I— I think I made a big mistake. I think I... I think I took our friendship for granted.” He said, matter of factly. He gulped again, there was that fucking lump in his throat, oh no... He shut his eyes tightly. Jay watched him, sniffling.

“I fucking ruined it for us didn’t I? We were gonna run away with the money together. What the fuck— what the fuck was I thinking..” Mike said urgently.

Jay watched Mike make his way to him, picking up the tie from the floor and handing it to him silently. Jay took it, their hands touching for a second, sending both their hearts aflutter. 

C’mon, who did Jay REALLY love here?

“I just wish you didn’t lie to me” Jay admitted, wiping at his eye. Mike looked down, gulping for the third time. He opened his mouth to say something, but failed.

He needed to tell him.

“I— I think I’m in love with you Jay” He blurted out, quickly slapping his hand to his mouth in surprise. His face went red. Jay could only part his mouth in shock. At that moment, Mike made a strange noise through his hand, exiting the washroom as swiftly as possible, leaving Jay to follow suit in mild panic.

~~~~~

When Jay found Mike, he was sulking on the floor of the previous room everyone was in, back to the wall, head in his hands. The light was off.

Jay quietly made his way over to the hunched figure. He couldn’t be crying. Not Mike. The person he relied on when hE cried. 

Mike nearly jumped out of his skin when Jay patted him on the shoulder. He looked at his best friend in surprise, eyes most certainly wet with tears, and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He closed his mouth, hiding his face again. Out came a faint sob. His voice was a lot smaller when he cried... Jay rubbed his friend’s shoulder comfortingly, kneeling down next to him. He didn’t really care about dirtying his dress pants.

“Okay. We take Plinkett’s money.. and we start a movie reviewing company, leave the VHS shit behind.” Jay said eagerly. He forgave Mike long ago. They were best friends. Maybe something more. Jay decided he would play this all by ear.

“Mike, it’s okay...” Jay smiled softly. Mike slowly brought his knees down, looking at the floor like a lost kid. The tears in his eyes made him look... really vulnerable. 

When Jay helped Mike off the floor, he didn't expect to be tackled by a giant bear hug from him, sending Jay backwards involuntarily. His face went red from the sudden display of affection. When Jay could hear Mike sniffling, he brought his smaller arms up slowly to his shoulders, patting them gently. Mike sighed, squeaking a little.

..What a fucking day.

“I’m never getting married again” Jay said, mostly to himself. He could feel Mike laugh a little. That was ideal.

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU set in the Gorilla Interrupted universe, as high school kids, nerd Dex and punk Sid.)
> 
> Enjoy~

Why Sid saved the nerd:

Sid got followed around a lot in high school. His punk demeanour made him popular and attractive as a delinquent. Everywhere the green haired prick went, his disciples caused chaos around him. 

Bullies especially followed him around. Those who tried messing with him or his mates wouldn’t appear at school again. Sid was the king of the world.

“I’m the king of the fuckin’ world!!” Sid yelled. That was his trademark screech, earning many side eyes from preps and teachers. He’d roam the school halls, either teasing shyer students or wooing girls. He didn’t have a care in the damn universe. His smoke break was in about a minute..

~~~~~

Dex wouldn’t call himself lucky. He had his advantages in intellect. In good looks and coolness? Nonexistent. It meant not many friends, not many girlfriends either.

His smarts made him exempt from class, earning him time to study during free periods. Yes, this meant he could totally chill in the hallways like one of the cooler kids. Like that one guy, Sid? Yeah, Sid, the green haired loud mouth. He was super cool, Dex thought. He rocked the studded jacket he always wore. It always got a reaction out of the girls. 

Dex was spending second period sitting on the floor just outside the cafeteria, taking notes and writing strange ideas. He always wanted to invent a cool alien-like weapon. Like a phaser or something... He drew many prototypes, drawing aliens along with funny looking guns and battle suits in his notebook.

He was having a good morning up until Sid and his posse showed up, Sid obviously leading the riot of bullies behind him. About 3 of them. Yikes. Dex put his head down quickly, hoping not to be recognized as the school embarrassment. He heard heavy boots close the distance between them, opening his eyes to see a damaged black steel toed boot tapping impatiently in front of him. He looked up hesitantly, locking eyes with a very tired looking Sid. They stared at one another for a moment.

“Oi dickhead. Got a light?” Sid demanded by the way he asked the question. His “friends” giggled rudely, most likely anticipating the worst to come of this interaction. “Uh— I-“ Dex started, looking down urgently at his bag, his big glasses sliding down his nose. He fished for seemingly nothing, knowing clearly that he didn’t even own a lighter. Sid was definitely messing with him... Again.

“No but— I can teach you how to light a cigarette without one..” Dex said timidly. He DID know these things... Sid could only scoff, reaching down to grab Dex’s bag, throwing it roughly at one of his friends, much to Dex’s dismay. “Gut the fucking thing” Sid said, getting his friend to violently rip his school bag at the seams, making Dex jump. When it couldn’t be ripped anymore, the kid simply turned the thing upside down, emptying it of its contents, including a hard shell pencil case, two very heavy textbooks, and his lunch. As soon as the food hit the ground, it was stomped on. Laughs could be heard ringing throughout the hallways. Dex looked down in shame. At that moment, Sid crouched down, sharply poking Dex in the chest.

“Next time you do as I fucking say and get me a fucking lighter when I ask for one, got it?” He asked, clearly seeing the the flaws in logic with that agreement. Dex kept looking down, nodding quickly to get it over with. When Sid got up and walked off, his group followed suit, one of the remaining bullies kicking Dex’s backpack across the hallway floor. 

Guess he was buying a new one of those for today..

~~~~~ 

It was lunchtime. It was spitting rain outside. Sid was relaxing by the school entrance, lit cigarette in hand, smoking quietly. Clearly, he had a lighter. He just wanted to mess with Dex a little. For shits.

Then he saw him, walking out of the school quickly. His destroyed bag was nowhere to be seen. 

“Oi!” Sid called out, making Dex jump familiarly in fear. When they met eyes, Sid beckoned him with his hand, waving it over. Dex hesitantly approached him, squinting a little from the rain. Sid crossed his arms coolly, looking down at his adversary.

“Throw all of your shit out? T’s not like you need it” Sid asked. Dex blinked.

“Uh- it’s all in my.. my locker now..” Dex admitted, regretting doing so. Now Sid’d raid his locker with rats or something. Something to look forward to, he guessed. Sid kept staring, eyes intense. Dex swallowed nervously.

“Right. Scram.” He blurted, pointing his head in the direction Dex was going, clearly ordering him to leave. He did just that, turning around quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet.

~~~~~

Dex had horrible stamina. So when he was being chased by 4 assholes wishing to bully him, his first instinct wasn’t to run, but to freeze. He’d let his ass get kicked considerably. This time, Dex got chased into the boy’s locker room. 

“Huff... huff...” He panted, trying his hardest not to give his location away. He was hiding under one of the changing benches. 

“Come on out Dex, we’re just here to say hi!” One of the bullies said, cackling sarcastically afterwards. He trembled at the voice. “Promise, we’ll make it quick” The kid continued, Dex imagining the worst to come.

What Dex didn’t expect was the hand grabbing his leg, pulling him out of his hiding spot. He was found. This could only end badly. Now surrounded by 4 delinquents ready to beat him up, he took off his glasses so they wouldn’t break. Immediately, one of the kids in a black beanie snatched them away, whipping them at the lockers, cracking the lens. Dex gulped hard. 

It started with a swift knee to the face. Dex could only recoil slightly from his position on the floor. Blood started trickling down his nose. Great, how was he going to explain this to his parents? At the thought, a fist met his eye, sending him backwards. He knocked the back of his head on the ground, seeing stars. He was met with laughing.

He’d more or less likely kill himself before having to explain to his parents that he got bullied for the millionth time. It just made it hard on them, always calling the principle, who did absolutely nothing to help. He closed his eyes hard, anticipating the next blow. It never came.

The locker room door slammed open. Dex’s vision was blurry, but he could make out the green hair. Sid?

“Right. The fuck is all this then?” Sid asked casually, as if he owned the place. His friends all turned around, excited to see their leader, to make the next move on Dex. Maybe a kick to the ribs with his boot? Sid began striding over to the crowd, stopping short when he noticed Dex in the middle, nose bleeding and right eye swollen. They locked eyes again, Dex looking away in defeat.

“Hey! I’m supposed to be the one dealing blows!” Sid yelled. He made his way over to Dex, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him up off the ground. After letting go, Dex would fall again in an odd heap.

“I’m... I’m really dizzy.. sorry” Dex ashamedly admitted, nose blood dripping all over his white shirt and the floor. Gross... He looked like he was right about to pass out. Sid squinted at him.

He’d never beat the kid. He was merely saying shit to sound cool and be seen as a little intimidating. So when he saw the nerd in this kind of pain, unprompted by Sid himself, he got angry. He was the boss here.

This was his school. He’d know who’s getting beat up when, where and why. He’d only beat up kids who deserved it, too. Did Dex? He mostly kept to himself, always making weird inquiries at Sid when he talked to him. Like, the whole, starting a fire without a lighter? What the fuck was he going on about?

“My turn. Fuck off, the lot of you.” Sid said, grabbing Dex from the arm and yanking him up to stand again. 

~~~~~

When the bullies all left, Sid cracked his knuckles. Dex swayed slightly beside him, covering his nose with his sleeve. He could make out his glasses on the floor, shards of glass scattered everywhere. It made him want to cry. He just bought those last month... 

Sid made his way to the paper towel dispenser, taking a few and balling them up, throwing them at Dex. “Clean your fucking face.” He said nonchalantly, prompting Dex to blow his nose lightly. Sid just watched him.

“So what? Can’t fucking defend yourself?” He asked, crossing his arms and smirking. Dex looked up in surprise. “I— there were 4 of them..” Dex said, exasperated. Sid chuckled. “I can teach you how to throw a mean fucking punch if you want” He offered, getting a strange face out of Dex.

“Thanks... I don’t think it’s worth it though, I don’t think I’d really hurt anyone? I just don’t, enjoy it.” Dex said hesitantly. Sid furrowed his eyebrows. “No, you fucking twat. Not to just beat fuckers up, to defend yourself. Shit comes in handy you know. Look at my dad’s broken fucking nose. Yours truly” He said proudly, pointing at himself.

“You really broke your own dad’s nose?” Dex asked, genuinely interested.

“He fucking deserved it for hitting my mum” Sid said lowly. 

“Oh, I’m— I’m sorry” Dex retorted, realizing what he just brought up. 

“Whatever” Sid replied nonchalantly. “He’s dead anyway.” 

The awkward conversation lasted up until Sid abruptly left, leaving Dex to his own devices. He went to clean up his glasses, not noticing his eyes getting wet. He wasn’t crying, not because of this...

Maybe everything combined..

~~~~~

A new kid was in school. He was tall, strong, and most importantly, very rude. He made easy friends with the rest of the assholes. Not even Sid liked him. That meant something. So when Dex was targeted again by THIS guy, things couldn’t end well.

He was trapped in the washroom for the millionth time, 2 jackasses plus the new guy were shoving him into one of the stalls. One of them picked Dex up by the waist, flipping him upside down with additional help(he was remarkably light). 

Dex never received a swirlie in his life. There was always a time for everything though. His head was right above the toilet bowl, hair nearly touching the dirty water. “You ready?” A voice asked, laughing evilly. His head was immediately dunked into the bowl, water entering his nose and sending him into a coughing fit. They only dunked him deeper, Dex failing to get any air. He was gonna drown. In a fucking toilet bowl no less.

~~~~~

Sid’s occasional pastime involved him wetting paper towels and whipping them up to the washroom ceiling to stick. Making his way to the nearest one, he was greeted by the sounds of splashing and laughter. He made his way over to the very last stall, witnessing Dex, upside down, completely out.

“HEY!! THAT’S—“ Sid started, stopping himself urgently to jump the boys holding his enemy.

Who was he kidding? They were friends, right?

Quickly, he grabbed the collar of the one holding Dex, pulling him backwards and socking him in the teeth. This was about to get nasty... Sid wiped his brow in anticipation, hoping to get punched at least once. He’d retaliate ten fold.

The altercation lasted a few minutes before they all ran off, splitting up. Sid huffed, exhausted, he was now sporting a red circle below his eye, and a split lip. He quickly got up from his seated position on the floor, making his way back to Dex, who was coughing violently into the toilet.

“You’re... staying.. with me for today... Got it?” He told Dex, slapping him on the back. Dex could only respond by coughing, followed by a small “thanks”, Sid hummed in acknowledgement.

For the afternoon, Dex was sitting with Sid in the hallway, silently doodling while trying to work. Sid looked over at his scribbles, snatching one of them. 

“Hey...” Dex complained, his hair matted slightly to his face from the drying water. Sid examined the drawings, pointing at one of them interestedly. “The fuck is this” He asked, showing Dex one of the prototypes for what looked like... a weaponized fucking guitar? Kinda sick, he thought.

“Oh, that one? Uhm, it’s.. Kind of a work in progress... Well, all of them are. I kinda can’t make them..” He said, laughing nervously. Sid began folding the drawing into a paper plane, much to Dex’s dismay. 

“Oh? Why’d you draw em’ then?” Sid asked, looking down at his new paper plane. Dex sighed. 

“It’s kind of a good distraction, I guess... Maybe one day I won’t be such a loser, and I can actually make cool things for cool people, or.. something like that.” He looked down, clearly embarrassed.

“What’s stopping you?” Sid asked, mildly interested in the conversation.

“Well— there’s not like, any reason to make those things... Maybe if aliens invaded us... I don’t really have any friends to make stuff for either..” He looked at Sid, frowning.

“Hmph... Okay, make ME something. I have a spare guitar you can fuck with.”

“Really? Is it an electric one? I need the frequencies it produces to make it work—“

“Yes, just get the fuck on with it.” Sid interrupted, looking away and smiling a little bit. Dex did the same, excited to finally make something cool for... someone cool...

Sid raised his eyebrow suddenly. He turned his face to look at Dex again, smirking.

“How’s about... you teach me how to start a fire without a lighter?” He said, intrigued. Dex just laughed, covering his mouth when he realized what he just did.

“Well, we’d have to go outside for that.” He said back, trying to hide his interest. He kinda wanted to get out of here anyway.

“Ugh. Let’s go.” Sid grunted, getting up by using Dex’s shoulder.

Dex followed his new friend right behind, eager to teach him some cool things..

Maybe they’d become good friends with time, Dex hoped.

It’d mean one less green haired villain in the world.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one’s a little downtrodden. I’ve been having a difficult few days. Writings helped.
> 
> Enjoy?

When Mike stopped a jumper:

Mike wasn’t heartless. His reputation made him look like an absolute prick, but that was just him on the outside. On the inside, when it came to helping others, he was mostly there to lend a hand... Mostly.

Mike also hated bystanders. People who’d just look on in morbid curiosity as something awful happened before them.

So when Mike was confronted with an equally awful scenario involving the latter, he wasn’t about to be a hypocrite.

He was on his way home from the brewery closest to the studio, 6 pack of beers in hand. He and Jay were about to marathon a couple of movies. Mike was happy to be doing something fun with his friend for the first time in a while.

What Mike didn’t expect to ruin the remainder of his day was a crowd about 10 feet in front of him. A cluster of heads caught his attention. They were all.. looking up.

... Ah... Fuck. Mike was pretty sure he said that out loud. He was also pretty sure he knew what that crowd meant. He looked up without noticing, confirming his fears when he saw a lone figure standing atop a tall building.

He moved forward, feet like cement. He put one foot in front of the other, still staring at the figure, until he made it inside the crowd. He could make out the door through the bodies.

It was now or never.

He dropped his case of beers, quickly entering the building, onlookers not seeming to notice. He made his way to the stairwell, swinging the doors open. About 20 or more flights to climb? Easy.

~~~~~

When he made it to the rooftop door, he quieted himself from the wheezing, peering through the crack. He could make out the person. She was crouching now, back to the railing she was once holding, clearly scared. Suddenly, her eyes met his. He had no choice now but to open the door slowly, showing himself.

“D-don’t come any closer!” The girl said, making Mike put his hands up quickly in defence. 

“I-I’m not. I’m sitting down, see?” He said, taking a step out of the door and lowering himself down onto the hard pebbles. They stared at one another anxiously before the girl spoke up.

“You a cop?” She asked, dangerously. Mike could only furrow his eyebrows. He wasn’t a cop! Did she SEE his GIANT gut?!

“No! I’m not- I’m not a cop..” He said, exasperated. At that, the girl seemed to calm down a little.

“I’m.. My name’s Mike. I.. review movies for a living..” He said, electing to continue. “I know.. the circumstances aren’t ideal for- for meeting new people, uh, but” He failed to say nonchalantly, putting his head in his hand in frustration.

What was Mike thinking, coming up here? He had no skills to help someone planning to take their own life. What if it was Jay? Or Rich? What would he say? What would he do? He sighed, trying again.

“Look, I’ve been there.” Mike admitted. He has, more than he’d like to think. His family life wasn’t the sweetest. He’d seek refuge at Jay or Rich’s house when things got bad, still grateful to have them as friends. He still didn’t believe they liked his company sometimes. He hoped to at least relate with the girl before she did something she’d regret.

“I’m Zoe” the girl finally said, looking at Mike in apprehension. Did, did she just talk to him? Let alone give him her name? That was progress!

“Zoe?” Mike said, surprised by how loud he spoke. “I mean- Its nice to meet you... Zoe.” He said nervously. Zoe could only stare.

It was getting windy... and dark.

~~~~~

7:50pm.

Jay wasn’t worried. Mike wasn’t usually late for movie night, but he’d let it slide.

He had the screening room set up, sitting on the red couch in his big fat Mike hoodie. He scratched at his beard lazily, checking the news on his phone. He found a rather depressing live news article about a teenager threatening to take their own life on a rooftop not far from here. Creepy, Jay thought.

He’d call Mike, maybe in a few minutes...

~~~~~

It started spitting rain. Zoe was sporting purple pyjamas, completely barefoot, most likely meaning she lived in this apartment complex. Mike didn’t like it when she started shivering, the rain paired with the setting Sun and strong winds making things worse than they already were. So, Mike did what any decent person would do, shrugging off his jacket and chucking it at her. She jumped in surprise at the action, looking at the jacket about a foot away from her. Hesitantly, she reached for it, dragging it to her. She put it on without the sleeves, immediately sighing in relief when she realized how warm it still was.

“Y’could use it more than me right now.” Mike said dismissively. He’d battle any bad weather with his bare skin any day.

~~~~~

*ringringring*

The sound came from his jacket. The one Zoe was now wearing. Great, it was probably Jay, and he wouldn’t be able to explain to him that he was currently PREVENTING A SUICIDE, which was just fine. Jay’d totally get paranoid when Mike didn’t answer his phone, complaining immediately after they got a chance to talk in person. 

What Mike didn’t expect was his phone sliding across the pebbles to hit his foot. Mike looked up at Zoe. She made a ‘pick up the phone’ gesture at Mike, looking back down shyly. Mike fumbled for the phone gratefully, seeing “Jay” on the caller ID. Mhmm. He picked up hesitantly, looking at Zoe.

“Yeah? ... No, I know I’m late, I’m still at the- They didn’t have what I wanted. ... I’m leaving now.” He said into the phone, doing a cuckoo head gesture at himself to Zoe, rolling his eyes around stupidly. She laughed quietly.

“Yes.. I’ll pick them up on the way, calm down. Ok. Ok, bye.” Mike said, clearly lying, earning a small smirk from Zoe.

“Pretty good, huh?” Mike asked jokingly. 

They remained quiet for a few minutes before Zoe spoke up again.

“I— wasn’t going to jump, you know. I was just.. finding a place to hide” She said, worrying Mike a bit. Was she safe?

“The fucking police are gonna take me again” she then said, hiding her face in her arms, beginning to cry.

Mike could only frown, knowing that if he moved at all, she’d take that as a threat.

“I can have a talk with them, no problem.” Mike said, seemingly without thinking. What was he gonna tell the fucking cops? That he was some random asshole trying to be a good samaritan or something? He turned his head around, watching the door behind him closely.

“Want me to go down there?” He then asked, regretting his question immediately. Leave her ALONE? HELLO?!

He got a quick answer from Zoe, protesting by whimpering.

“Wait I don’t want to be alone!” Zoe said, raising her voice for the first time, getting up on her knees. Rightfully so, Mike was an idiot. “I- if you’re going I wanna come” she said finally.

“Uh...” Mike didn’t realize what he got himself into. He was at least glad that Zoe wanted to get off the roof! “You sure? There’s a crowd down there... I.. I could try to disperse them.” Mike finalized. Zoe nodded quickly. He was gonna get her through this.

At that thought, they could both hear sirens wailing in the distance. It was time.

“You ready?”

~~~~~

8:12pm. Jay was having none of it! He got so bored, he started editing videos!

Later, his curiosity’d get the better of him. He once again checked the news, seeing that same article, it was updated just a few minutes ago. With pictures, no less. Jay was expecting the worst when he clicked on one of them. It was an image of a crowd at the base of a building. Nothing interesting.

Wait. That man. The one standing next to the girl. He looked a lot like...

Like...

~~~~~

The police managed to scatter the bystanders, the stubborn ones remaining to watch at a distance.

Mike was just finished ignoring the distant applause, focusing on leading Zoe out of the building, his hand holding her shoulder and walking her forward.

They stopped short of the police vehicle, Zoe refusing to move suddenly. She gripped Mike’s shirt in fear, looking up at him. 

“I can talk to them.” Mike reassured her. When one of the officers began approaching them, she hid behind Mike’s back, clinging to him. Why did Mike always get clung to?

This was gonna suck... Mike didn’t like the police himself, getting into a fair amount of trouble with them as a teenager....

~~~~~

9:27pm.

When Mike stepped into the screening room, tired as all shit now and soaked to the bone, Jay’s head popped up immediately, gawking at him with an open mouth. He got up from his seat on the couch quickly, making his way to him.

“Mike?! You were on the news?! For an attempted suicide?! The fuck happened??!” He yelled, showing him a picture of- yup, that was Mike- on Jay’s phone.

Mike wasn’t in the mood for rhetorical questions, passing Jay, seating himself on the couch, wetting the cushion.

Jay turned around quickly, face still in an O mouth.

“You could at least be honest about why you were late” Jay complained. Just as Mike would expect. It was his turn to complain now.

“Whadda you THINK I wanted to do Jay?! I couldn’t just.. TELL you with some suicidal chick right next to a fucking roof ledge!” That was a little harsh, Mike realized. He was in a bad mood now. The rain didn’t help, it made him feel sick.

“YOU talked her down?! H.. How?!”

“I just talked to her, okay? Can we.. Just shut the fuck up about this?” Mike put his head in his hands, exhaling deeply.

Jay sighed, looking worried. They stayed silent for a while, Jay speaking up. “Wanna... still watch some movies? To distract yourself maybe?” He asked. Mike nodded slowly, head still in his hands.

~~~~~

They were halfway through watching Geteven again for some laughs. Mike, out of the blue, got up from his seat next to Jay, making his way outside. “Gotta think” was all he said before shutting the door, Jay staring incredulously.

When Jay found Mike, he was outside, smoking a cigarette.

“This really got to you, huh? You’re smoking again..” Jay said, closing the distance between them. He put his hands in his hoodie pockets(it was freezing out here), looking up at Mike in concern.

“What I do in my break time is my business Jay.” Mike drawled out, taking another long puff out of his cigarette. “I’m fiiine.. now would you stop fucking looking at me like that?” He angrily flicked his unfinished cigarette to the ground, stepping on it to prove a point. “Happy?” He asked, looking up at Jay with dark eyes. Jay swallowed.

“N-Not really, you’re not exactly 100 percent and it’s- kinda.. Well it’s worrying me, okay? Is it bad for me to worry about a friend?” Jay asked, looking sadly at the stepped on cigarette. Mike looked away angrily. 

“... you wanna talk about it? I’m all ears you know.” Jay asked, Mike looking back at him, blank faced. He looked down at Jay’s shoes, back up at his face. Hey... he was wearing his sweater again... what a weirdo.

Mike sighed. “Fuck it, sure...”

The rain had stopped, the wet roads reflecting the street lamps quite beautifully.

~~~~~

“I took her to the hospital.” Mike said, having enough of the current conversation. 

“Wait, you went in the car with her?”

“Yes” Mike said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why?”

“Fuck- I don’t trust cops, you know this, Jay.”

“Oh. Right.”

“..I’m going inside” Mike said drearily, making his way through the door, Jay tailing him closely.

They continued to marathon some movies, spending the night drinking and eating.

Eventually, Mike fell asleep, laying down, his head way too close to Jay’s leg.

~~~~~

They were about to split for the day.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Jay asked, walking with Mike to their cars.

“Mhmm.” Mike mumbled.

Before Jay could unlock his car door, Mike made his way to him timidly. Jay looked at Mike weirdly.

“I think I could use a hug.” Mike said, extending his arms just a little. Jay smiled sadly. 

“Of course Mike..” He said, bringing his smaller arms around his friend. Mike sniffled.

“I- I’m sorry for bursting at you yesterday” Mike said quietly into Jay’s shoulder. Jay rubbed Mike’s back assuredly.

“You did a really awesome thing yesterday Mike. I doubt that girl will ever forget you.” Jay said, smiling.

“... thanks” Mike replied softly.

FIN :(


	8. Chapter 8

Mike and Jay get banned from a bar:

A night at a bar with Mike meant having things end in two major possible ways: Best night of one’s life or banned from said bar forever.

The latter is where Mike seems to have found himself. How and why? Well- It’s a bit of a blur right now actually, you see... Mike is currently sustaining a concussion.

~~~~~

9:57pm

“Never? Not once?” Mike was asking Jay if he’d ever been to the bar they were currently on their way to. A warm night called for a cold drink between buddies, and Mike was looking for something strong. This bar’s craft brew was a hard 9 percenter, so he HAD to go.

When they made it through the heavy door, they were greeted by the heart stopping smell of greasy food. Fries, onion rings, burgers, it was overpowering. Mike didn’t expect the bar to be so crowded either, a cacophony of voices and bustle filling the rather cozy space. Oh, that explained it. A group of what seemed like seven was causing the noise. They sounded awful young. Probably dumb college students, Mike thought.

The two idiots— I mean- Mike and Jay maneuvered their way to a small free area by the bar counter, the loud bunch sitting directly behind them. With enough drinks, they’d be able to drown it aaaaaall out...

~~~~~

Mike wasn’t the type to get drunk in public. With Jay around though, there was always a chance he got cocky and would drink more than usual. He wouldn’t admit it, but he succumbed easily to social pressure. He was just finishing his third beer as Jay stared at him, unsurprised by the prolific consumption. Guess he was driving.

“Aand he didn’even laugh!” Mike slurred slightly. He was whining about Rich having not responded well to his latest bout of homemade movie puns. 

“Well you did force him to read that awful joke book.. to Jack’s kids, who clearly feared him... Like they should.” Jay said jokingly, rousing a small wheeze out of Mike.

“Oh come on they were adorable”

“Kids are sticky.” Jay complained, making a disinterested noise.

“Oh? Did they go to uncle Jeff’s place?” Mike asked, holding in his laughter at the nasty joke. Jay put his head in his hands in secondhand embarrassment and disgust.

“Mike that is abysmal” Jay said tiredly. He was getting a headache. Damn, those kids were driving him up the wall. He turned around to look at them. 4 of them had their backs to Jay, the other three were on the other side of the table, mingling away. 

One girl caught Jay’s attention. That dress... what a nice shade of green! He kept looking, seemingly distracted by the ongoing conversations being held by the group. Mike was still talking, seemingly to himself at this point.

Jay didn’t notice how one of the boys was now squinting at him, suspiciously. 

Okay Jay, that was enough of that dress. Really nice though. God, was HE drunk?! He turned back around to face the bar, Mike still talking into space. 

“If I’m getting Rich anything for his birthday it’s gonna be another joke book. Written by me.” Mike said, snorting loudly. 

“What are you going on about?” Jay reentered the conversation as if he’d never left it. Mike opened his mouth to say something, stopping when he felt a presence behind him(he has good peripheral awareness as my head canon). Suddenly, a hand came to slap down on Jay’s left shoulder, cutting the space between him and Mike.

“Hey, you think you can just stare at my girlfriend like that?” The stranger said, turning Jay around on the seat’s axis. The taller man grabbed his collar, pulling him up off the chair. Mike jumped.

“Uh-“ Jay squeaked. 

Riiight. Jay was being a creep with that dress. He wasn’t ogling her!!! He just liked the colour!!

It’s not like this brute would believe him..

Mike immediately got up from his stool wobbly.

“Hey!! Th’fuck’s going on’ere?!” He raised his voice. The guy was about three inches taller than him. It didn’t scare him.

The guy looked at him in disbelief, letting go of Jay, now walking up to Mike.

“What? This your friend? The little faggot thinks he can just stare at my fucking girl that way? You wanna piece?” He asked right to Mike’s face. Mike just stared. He’s had his fair share of fights. He was getting on in years though, and he was currently drunk, now probably wasn’t the time to get into an altercation.

Ok. The asshole called Jay the F word. That wasn’t gonna be lived down.

“You better watch your fuckin’ mouth” Mike stared dangerously, walking just close enough for his arms to be able to sock the shit out of him. If he could aim. Jay was looking back and forth between them, clearly worried about the fight that was about to break. The bartender spoke up.

“You guys wanna take this outside? That or I’m calling the cops” he said nonchalantly, as if this happened all the time. Probably did.

Mike turned to look at the bartender, back at the tall kid, back at Jay. 

“Yeah. You’re right. Jay? Let’s get out of here?” He said finally, grabbing Jay gently by the upper arm. He flinched. Well, no shit. He was probably spooked out of his mind.

They made their way through the crowd, Mike turning his back to the big guy, not expecting him to shove Mike’s back, sending him forward. Oh, that did it. That really did it.

He quickly turned to face him again, swaying a little. He didn’t feel it when the giant fist met his nose. He fell backwards, head slamming the wooden floor. That was gonna last.

Jay audibly yelped, backing up. He wished he wasn’t so cowardly. The bar got louder in heavy commotion. The girl was yelling at her boyfriend now, as the bartender called the police, visibly sighing.

A night to behold? Not for Mike, he wouldn’t remember.

~~~~~

Mike and Jay were sitting on the back of an ambulance, ice pack on the back of Mike’s head being held by Jay. Mike’s nose was cut, he looked like his old punk self.

The fight didn’t last. The police didn’t arrest anyone, but made it clear that they couldn’t go back to that bar. The group scattered, leaving Mike and Jay to themselves. Finally, some piece and quiet.

“You alright?” Jay asked Mike softly, looking at him in empathy, his eyes pained. Mike had his eyes closed, leaning on Jay’s right shoulder.

“Asshole..... should’ve knocked him out while I had the chance” Mike said, clearly upset. Jay chuckled.

“No Mike, that wouldn’t be worth it...” Jay said, rubbing Mike’s back comfortingly.

“F’course it would’ve....” Mike mumbled.

“Next time we’re not going to a bar full of teenagers” Jay said finally, getting a hum of agreement out of Mike.

He was gonna sleep this off...

~~~~~

1 day later, 1:15pm.

“The head ok? Any migraines?” Jay asked Mike, checking up on him the next day. They were cleaning the studio, strong rays of sunlight lighting up the place through the windows.

“Just a small headache. Nothing serious.” Mike said, sweeping his latest pile of dust into the pan. He looked at Jay interestedly.

“Why /were/ you making eyes at some random chick anyway?” Mike asked, tilting his head in slight confusion. Jay just hid head in his hand.

“It— she had a nice dress! That’s it.” Jay defended himself. Mike blew raspberries in laughter.

“Riiiiight” He said, continuing to sweep, a giant smile on his face.

“I’m serious! Stop laughing!” 

Mike wouldn’t, laughing harder.

“Should’ve been you with the concussion...” Mike joked.

“Thanks Mike.”


	9. Chapter 9

Why Sid got pissed(continuation to Why Sid saved the nerd):

Sid and Dex got along surprisingly well. They’d hang out in the hallways during second period, talking about potential alien invasions and how they’d stop said aliens with homemade weapons and battle suits. Dex was drawing them excitedly.

“No, the arms go here, how else’re you supposed to use em?” Sid said, erasing the arm Dex drew and drawing his own somewhere else. Dex watched him carefully.

“You know, you’re actually pretty good at this... you should be the one designing the suit..” Dex said shyly. Sid looked at him irritably.

“That’s what I’m doing, you dolt” He said, smiling at the compliment and continuing to draw. Dex kept staring.

“Oh, and- the guitar’s almost finished if you wanna- if you wanna come over and check it out..” Dex said, putting his head down shyly.

Sid looked at him, eyes dark and tired.

“Fuck it, sure.” He mumbled. Dex smiled.

Sid was really coming over? Sweet!

~~~~~

When they got to Dex’s house(with mother’s permission), they made their way to a small storage room, full to the brim with gadgets. Sid’s guitar was leaning against a wall carefully, a plethora of wires plugged into it.

“Sweeeet, lets give this thing a go then?” Sid said, snatching the guitar from its spot.

“W-wait! At least.. unplug it first...” Dex said, walking up to Sid and unplugging the wires carefully. Sid looked at him intently.

“Say.. you ever played the guitar? Or are you that much of a nerd?” He asked, smirking and strumming the strings casually.

“Well, I never really got the chance to learn. I did play the clarinet in grade 9 though...” Dex said, embarrassed. Sid laughed.

“Fine. Here.” Sid said, taking the guitar strap off of his shoulders and putting it on Dex, who slumped at the sudden weight. He looked ridiculous in that lab coat, Sid thought.

... Kinda dorky and cute though.

Wait. What?

Sid shook off that sudden feeling, taking Dex’s hands in his and bringing one to the neck of the guitar, the other just above the bridge. He gestured an air guitar at Dex, sticking his tongue out crazily. Dex laughed, plucking random strings curiously.

~~~~~

They stayed in that room for what seemed like hours, Sid teaching Dex weird guitar tricks.

“Look, see? Your wrist keeps touching the strings, that muffles the sound” Sid said, taking Dex’s wrist to move it. What he didn’t expect was for Dex to recoil sharply, taking a few steps back. He quickly rolled down his sleeve, hiding his wrist. Sid tilted his head curiously. Dex gulped.

“Uh- I- I’m sorry.” Dex said, putting the guitar down carefully and heading for the door. Sid scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Oi!” Sid said, walking up to him. He took Dex’s wrist again before he could leave, yanking it slightly.

“Don’t!” Dex yelped, refusing to show his wrist to Sid. He put up a good fight when he was brave enough. He managed to wiggle out of Sid’s grasp, making a run for the washroom down the hall.

“Wh- you little-“ Sid growled, his heavy boots stomping ahead.

~~~~~

He locked the door quickly, hoping Sid wouldn’t break it down through sheer unbridled rage. Why’d he get angry so easily?

“Open up or I’m tearing this thing from its hinges!” Sid could be heard, muffled through the door. Dex had his hand on the knob, shaking slightly.

He couldn’t show him... Not Sid! He’d probably make fun of his suicidal ass, or tell him he should’ve went through with it... At that thought, Sid began wiggling the knob, fiddling with the outer lock. Fuck, it was one of those...

Sid could be heard sighing heavily. 

“Look, I saw, okay? There’s no point in hiding” Sid lied. Dex fell for it, looking up at the door timidly.

“Y-you did?” He asked, getting a small “mhm” in return. He gulped again. “You’re.. you’re not mad?” Dex asked, scared.

“Open the door and I won’t be AS mad. Deal?” Sid negotiated. Dex complied hesitantly, unlocking the door and opening it slowly. Sid opened it the rest of the way, locking eyes with Dex for a second before walking up to him and taking his wrist again, this time gently.

His eyes widened in shock. Dex had a massive vertical scar going down the inside of his arm. It looked years old, but was still visible, faded and whiter than his actual skin. Sid squinted at the scar, then up at Dex, who looked at him worriedly. He let go of his wrist dismissively, trying to act like he didn’t care. Dex stared at the scar in shame.

“I- it was nothing.. I didn’t mean to- to cut so deep... it wouldn’t stop bleeding...” Dex said sadly, beginning to tear up. Sid looked at him seriously.

“You learn your fucking lesson then?” He asked, trying to put less attitude in his voice. Dex nodded quickly, taking off his glasses to wipe at his eyes. Sid took the glasses, putting them on the washroom counter carefully. Sid awkwardly closed the distance between them and patted Dex on the shoulder twice. 

“Right. I never saw it. Deal?” Sid asked a now crying Dex, who flinched at his touch. He nodded again, calming down a bit.

“Good. Don’t do it again.” Sid said. Dex continued to cry, not noticing the hand still resting comfortingly on his shoulder.

“Anyone bothers you, just come to yours truly, I’ll give’em a fight they’ll regret starting” Sid said, surprisingly calm. Dex remained under Sid’s arm, sniffling quietly.

~~~~~

When Dex fought back:

It was another round of bullies. Sid was suspended for 2 days for starting an argument with a teacher, meaning Dex had to fend for himself. 

The same group of kids bothered him. They were jealous now that Sid started hanging out with him more often. One kid with a familiar beanie walked up to Dex, who was sitting in the hallway again.

“So poindexter, how’d you get on Sid’s good side? You bribe him?” He asked, laughing rudely. Dex just stared.

He wasn’t going to let them ruin his day. Not these assholes. Dex sat still, looking back down at his work as if he hadn’t heard them. He didn’t expect the hand grabbing at his hair, pulling him up to stand, followed by the fist to his eye. Not again... Dex kicked forward blindly, hitting the beanie kid right in the groin. Dex wasn’t finished though. In a quick movement, he pushed the kid over and onto the floor in a writhing heap. Now was his chance to run!

~~~~~

“Yes mum all teachers are dickheads! They couldn’t tell you left from right if you held em at gunpoint!” Sid complained to his mother over the phone. She was away on a business trip, having called home to check up on him. Sid hated the attention.

“Yes I promised, no parties. Yeeees, no more than 3 people, I knooooow.” Sid growled.

There was a sudden noise at the back door. Sid turned to stare at it suspiciously. He wasn’t expecting guests... 

He abruptly hung up the phone, walking quietly to the door to look through the window. He was greeted by goofy cracked glasses and a nerdy face.

Dex? The fuck was he doing here? Sure, he invited him to his house once before out of sympathy, but how’d he fucking remember where he lived?! He was looking through the door’s window like a scared meerkat, a small cut bleeding under his right eye. So, he let him in quickly, genuinely confused.

“Dex! What’re yo-“ He managed to say before Dex covered Sid’s mouth quickly, putting a finger up to his own lips. Sid would’ve shoved him so hard, had he not noticed the group of kids outside, just far enough for Dex to turn around and close the door as quickly as possible. 

“I can explain.. I.. I kicked one of them and now they want me dead” Dex said, out of breath. Sid opened his mouth in surprise. He fought back?! Dex of all people? Sid misjudged him!

“..... I got this.” Sid said, mouthing ‘hide’ to Dex, who scrambled around nervously in response. Sid opened the door casually, wielding his best poker face. Dex found a small spot between a couch and a bookshelf, crouching down to hide. He didn’t notice how much he was shaking. It was probably all of the adrenaline.. He never hit someone before. He kind of hated it.

“What’re you assholes doin’ here?”

“The nerd? Fuck if I know where that little shite is, probably at an after school program?” Sid said, laughing with the group. Dex could hear him, frowning at the comment.

“Naw, sorry. If my mother knew I let you losers in here she’d have a bloody fit” Sid said as nonchalantly as he could. Dex took in a silent breath, listening closely.

“Right, right. Fuck off.” Sid finalized, closing the door on the group, who protested mildly by shouting obscenities.

They were on Sid’s good side.

For now.

“Oi. Get up.” Sid said, making his way over to Dex and kicking him lightly on the back, making him jump. He got up quickly, adjusting his broken glasses. He looked out the window along with Sid, the two watching them leave slowly.

Dex laughed suddenly, relieved. He was awful close to Sid now, not seeming to notice the minimal distance between them. Sid blushed a little. Dex’s laugh was.. pretty adorable.

AHEM— He’d think about that later.

“That was... super cool” Dex said, trying to hide his smile. Sid crossed his arms, subconsciously distancing himself from Dex’s... cuteness.

They stayed looking through the window for a few minutes before Dex spoke up again.

“Th-thanks for letting me in.. I was.. kinda preparing myself for the worst” Dex said, rubbing the back of his neck. He definitely took that trait from Sid, who looked at him calmly. He kinda liked his company.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Just don’t make this a habit.” Sid said, looking away. Dex cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I should.. probably go then..?” Dex asked. Sid looked back up, opening his mouth to say something. 

Instead, he walked up to Dex, leaning down to peck him on the cheek. Dex blinked.

“Scram then, yeah?” Sid said in Dex’s ear, pushing him towards the door lightly. Dex stared into space.

“Y-yeah..” he said under his breath. He quickly leaned in for another kiss, making contact with Sid’s lips softly. He turned on his heel suddenly, opening the back door and leaving as quickly as he came. It was Sid’s turn to blink cluelessly.

And just like that, he was alone again.

With a good feeling in his chest this time around.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a lot shorter so I’m sorry D: my motivation is a little low..
> 
> Enjoy~

Mike and Jay share a bed:

B-Fest was fun. The movies there were fucking awesome. The commute there and back? Not so much. The hotel room they got was supposed to have 2 beds, but there was an error in getting a proper room, and they got stuck with one. Jay was too shy to say anything about it, Mike was too tired. They elected to sleep the night off. 

.. If they could.

They’d just arrived to their room. The walls were an unsettling shade of off-white that Mike kind of hated. Then, they finally laid eyes on that tiny bed they had to share. 

Mike sighed, throwing his minimal luggage onto the carpet, immediately plopping down to the right of the bed, belly first. Jay scrunched his eyebrows at his friend. He wasn’t.. using the sheets?

He hesitantly joined Mike, putting his bags down and making his way to the foot of the bed. He looked at it eerily, as if it could come to life at any second and eat him. He looked back up at Mike, who was now snoring softly. What a heavy sleeper... Jay was jealous. 

He checked the time on his phone. Way too late to be petty, he thought.

He laid himself down on his back, crossing his arms over his chest anxiously. He was taking as little space up as possible, as to not disturb his friend. He knew he wasn’t gonna be able to sleep, but he closed his eyes anyway.

One of Jay’s favourite pastimes involved going through the alphabet to come up with horror movie titles. So he started doing just that.

His body began drooping, chin falling to rest on his chest. Jay didn’t notice he was asleep until he woke up. The Sun was rising. There were seagulls squeaking incessantly outside.

He tried to get up, failing to get a weight off of his chest. Quite a literal one... Jay looked down to see Mike’s heavy arm resting atop his chest lazily. 

They were WAY too close to each other. Mike’s face was maybe about a foot or something away from Jay’s... He was still snoring softly. Jay could feel his breath on his hair.

He tried to squeeze his way under Mike’s arm, as to not wake him up. What he didn’t expect was for Mike to tighten his grip, pulling Jay ever closer to him. Mike’s other arm made its way under Jay’s shoulders, Jay’s head now resting on Mike’s upper arm. Jay stared into space, now clueless as to how he was going to get himself out of this.. oddly comfortable predicament.

~~~~~

Jay didn’t notice he fell asleep again until he woke up once more, this time alone. The bedsheets were a disheveled mess, Jay wasn’t even using them. No wonder he was so cold...

He could hear Mike in the washroom to the right. He was brushing his teeth. Fuck, he forgot, they had to wake up early to catch their train home(Yes, they were taking a train... saves money, okay? Totally not for the sake of plot... AHHERM—).

“Jay. Get up.” Mike suddenly said, toothbrush in his mouth. He then threw a pillowcase at Jay’s face. It hit him square on the nose. Jay caught it, throwing it back at Mike. They threw it back and forth at each other multiple petty times before Jay gave up, getting off of the bed.

“What time were we supposed to be leaving?” Jay asked tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. Mike responded with an equally tired “6:00am”, making Jay realize how early in the day it still was. He took his phone from the nightstand to check the time.

5:27am.

Jesus fucking Christ he needed to go back to sleep. Or at least catch some Z’s on the ride home... He wasn’t going to complain.. Not yet at least.

Jay was still anxiously wondering how Mike found him while he was asleep... It hopefully wasn’t as awkward of a scenario as he was imagining...

(How it unfolded:)

Mike awoke with a start. His latest bout of nightmares didn’t help him get any proper rest. He surprisingly managed to get through the night with Jay in the same bed as him though.

What Mike wasn’t readily anticipating was waking up with his arms wrapped around Jay. One of them was stuck under his head. He was sleeping soundly. Their heads were way too close for comfort.. Jay’s hair was poking the bottom of Mike’s chin, scratching at his stubble.

He gulped. Shit like this hasn’t happened in years. The last time Mike and Jay had to share sleeping space was when they were filming that “movie” about nuclear apes and aliens. Even then, they didn’t have to share a bed. Now that they were older, things were just smaller. And a lot more awkward.

He looked down at Jay as best as he could. He could make out his eyelashes and the end of his nose. He looked.. content. 

Mike surely wasn’t.

In one quick motion, Mike maneuvered his arm out from under Jay’s head, having it rest on the pillow under him. Jay mumbled in his sleep, making Mike smile.

God he was cute sometimes...

“Mk.. dn’t take th last one...” was all Jay managed to say. Mike sighed hopelessly, rolling himself out of bed. His leg got caught in the sheets, sending him falling to the carpeted floor in a big heap, the blankets falling with him.

“Ow, fuck” Mike said through clenched teeth. He got up, taking the blankets in his arms and throwing them back onto the bed, accidentally covering Jay’s face. He made his way to the washroom to start his day.

Jay tossed mildly at the sudden lack of oxygen. A wave of claustrophobia washed over him, making him kick the sheets off wildly. Mike was watching him through the door, a wide grin on his face. He’d laugh at Jay’s suffering any day of the week.

“Buh” Jay said, throwing the sheets off of his face. He was free again. Mike almost wanted to cover him once more just for shits. Instead, he walked up to the bed, taking the casing off of one of the pillows and balling it up.

“Jay. Get up.” He said, chucking the pillowcase at his friend’s face.

~~~~~

The bus rides home were just as awkward. Mike hadn’t expected Jay to go to sleep so soon. He kinda wanted to talk... Jay took the window seat, and was leaning against the glass. His head was bumping on it incessantly from the car shaking so much. Mike looked at him incredulously.

“Not that I care but- you comfortable like that Jay? How the hell are you sleeping with your head bouncing around like a fucking ball?” He asked, partially confused, partially wanting to start a conversation. Jay yawned.

“I’m tired enough... If I don’t wake up by the time we get there I probably have multiple concussions” Jay said. Mike looked at him and laughed.

“Okay... if you need my jacket for a pillow at least... offer’s open” Mike murmured. Jay looked at him and smiled. He inched closer to Mike until their shoulders touched, leaning ever so slightly on him. He slumped down, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Mike stared at him with an o mouth.

“Or- or that. That’s fine” Mike said nervously. He wasn’t going to lie, the warmth Jay’s arm was radiating was... kind of comforting. It felt like something he wasn’t used to. It made him.. kinda scared. 

Mike slowly leaned into his friend’s welcoming touch, trying not to get TOO comfortable. Jay spoke up.

“You know, you’re like- the only person I feel comfortable around?” Jay inquired randomly. Mike lifted an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah?” He responded casually. He playfully put his arm around Jay’s shoulders and shook him lightly, chuckling. Jay blushed. His warmth was magnetic.

“I dunno- I mean, I’d call you my best friend... if you were okay with that” Jay said shyly. He continued to lean on Mike, falling asleep slowly.

The sky was just starting to light up, a mix of dark greens, blues and yellows painting the partially cloudy sky. Clouds looked awful ominous in the morning, backlit and dark. Jay’s eyes began to droop.

“Jay, we’ve been best friends since- God-why’re we fucking calling it that? We’re in our fourties” Mike said, looking down at him. He didn’t get a response. 

Jay’s chin was resting on his chest weirdly. He was fast asleep.

“Oh Jay... If you only knew” Mike said to himself. He took his unused leather jacket from the extra seat beside him, laying it over his best friend. He patted him on the head lightly. It sent butterflies through Mike’s stomach.

~~~~~

Jay woke up again, this time with Mike shaking him.

“Up and at em’, we’re here.” Mike announced. He began to tug at Jay lightly, rousing him from his latest dream. From what Jay remembers, a giraffe gored him in the chest with its blunt horns. Somehow. Jay was just glad to be awake.

“Ugh, next bus?” He asked Mike tiredly, getting an affirmative hum in return.

When they got onto the second bus, it was Mike’s turn to sleep.

“Couldn’t get any fucking sleep this entire trip.. I’m now questioning whether or not those movies were worth the insomnia” Mike said under his breath. He and Jay took their seats, Mike taking the window seat this time. He stared at the slowly brightening sky. Jay took out a book, prompting Mike to close his eyes and drift off.

~~~~~

The bus hit a pothole, bumping Mike’s head against the back of the seat. He snorted awake, looking around confusedly. Jay was still reading but his book fell. Mike reached down to grab it at the same time Jay did, their hands accidentally making contact for a second.

“S-sorry” Mike said, recoiling. Jay picked up the book, laughing lightly. At least Jay wasn’t awkward about it. Mike continued to stare out the window, fiddling with his hands.

There was something in him that wanted to talk again.

“What you said about... being friends? I dunno I feel like- even though I’ve known you for so long, I’m still getting to know you.. you know..?” Mike asked, looking down at his lap.

“I’m not- I’m not saying we’re NOT friends..” He brought his head up, still looking down. Jay tilted his head. He smiled.

“Well, me personally?” Jay started sarcastically, getting a smirk out of Mike.

“I think it’s fine. More people these days should be taking the time they need with their friends. Either way I’ll think of you the as same guy... My fat, depressed, alcoholic middle aged best friend..” Jay said dramatically, making Mike laugh in a growl.

“Ohh.. you little prick.” Mike said through his smile, unable to hide it now.

Ugh. He hated the guy.

But he did love him a lot more.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay borrows Mike’s clothing way too often:

Sunglasses:

Jay loved to drive, having to concentrate helped him ground himself. What he didn’t like, was when the fucking SUN was shining directly into his eyeballs. He was taking a right turn in a minute, but he’d have to take another left afterwards. He squinted irritably. Not even the Sun shade was working. The Sun WAS setting after all. It would’ve been quite beautiful if Jay wasn’t busy trying to DRIVE.

“Mike. You got anything for my eyes? I’m dying over here.” He begged. Mike was busy watching a video, snickering.

“Mike? What the hell’re you watching?” Jay asked, looking over at him for a second.

“It’s called a YouTube poop, Jay. Educate yourself. There’s a pair of sunglasses in the glove box” Mike said, keeping his eyes on his phone and pointing at the box lazily. Jay huffed. 

“YouTube poop.. like, our videos? Cus they’re shitty?” Jay joked. Mike looked at him angrily.

“Hey, that was my joke! The Lycan COLONy! ... Because it’s shitty!” Mike yelled, feigning any real anger. Jay just smirked.

“Could you... pass me the glasses? I’m.. actually kinda busy here” Jay asked nonchalantly, getting an annoyed sound out of Mike. He finally put his phone down, fumbling through the box half hazardously.

“Want me to put them on for you too?” Mike asked sarcastically. Jay played along, murmuring “sure”. Mike leaned up to him, putting them on. Jay just scrunched his nose to adjust them. Finally, he could see!

“Mike, you’re a life saver” Jay said, finally taking that right turn. Great, now it was dark.

“I know, I know” Mike said, waving his hand around dismissively. Jay laughed.

~~~~~

Scarf:

Mike knew he needed less clothing than most people to stave off the cold. Yeah, he couldn’t give 2 shits if someone criticized him for his size. Fuck that noise.

He also knew that his current walking buddy, Jay, was quite the opposite about this kinda weather. He detested the cold. He’d run from it with every chance he had. Mike found it very cute. He’d never admit that of course.

“We’re literally- a block from the studio, calm your pants” Mike complained to Jay for the millionth time. They were huddled shoulder to shoulder, snow pelting them hard. Jay sneezed.

“We sh-should’ve.. gotten snowed in... so we could STAY in...” Jay said through chattering teeth.

“And go literally 5 hours without a fucking beer? Very funny, Jay. I’m not going sober anytime soon” Mike said, hunching over to block his eyes from the snow.

Jay suddenly wrapped his arm around Mike’s like a child, almost tripping over a snow trench. Mike patted Jay’s gloved hand assuredly.

“You’re fiiiine Jay. Just, keep holding on to me like a little baboon” He said, smiling at him. Jay looked up at him grumpily. He was shivering a lot. His ears were super red too.

“Here, want my scarf? You’re gonna have to let go of me to put it on though” Mike said, loosening Jay’s grip on him. Jay protested for a second before Mike brought his scarf down to his neck, rolling it around his face, covering his mouth and nose. He looked like a little mummy, making Mike laugh.

Jay quietly nuzzled the scarf, smelling it. Cheap cologne and cigarettes? Definitely Mike. It was super warm and wooly, a cool shade of greyish blue.

“...thanks” Jay mumbled through the scarf. They continued to trudge, the two not noticing a patch of ice under them.

“Yeah yeah you’re welc-“ Mike said before slipping on the ice, taking Jay down with him. They stayed on the ground in a heap for a few seconds, the two of them profoundly confused as to what just happened.

“Ohh... my ass..” Mike said, sitting up slowly. Jay landed in a pile of snow about 3 feet high. He was nowhere to be seen from Mike’s seated view on the ice.

“I’m okay... I think I dropped my keys.. shit!” Jay said, taking his gloves off frantically to look for them.

“Oof. Good luck with that- ow!” Mike said, grunting as he got up to stand. He stretched his knees for a second before making his way to Jay to help him.

They spent a good 8 minutes digging for those damn keys, eventually finding them, much to the smaller man’s current displeasure. 

Jay tried to put his gloves back on, failing miserably when his hands did nothing but shake violently. They were beet red now, having been out for too long in what felt like -20 degree weather. Jay tried hiding his hands in his pockets, but to no help. Mike stared at him struggling intensely before finally deciding to budge in.

“Y’cold? Here Jay, gimme your hands” Mike said, clearly not asking by the condition of Jay’s fingertips. He unzipped his jacket, taking Jay’s bare hands with his own mitted ones and putting them inside the inner lining of his coat. He could feel how cold his fingers were through his undershirt... Poor Jay. Mike looked at him sympathetically.

“That okay?” Mike asked, getting a timid nod from Jay.

“... thanks Mike” he said, visibly sighing. He didn’t really care about proximity anymore, inching closer to his warm friend to hide his head under the taller man’s. 

“Y... you okay?” Mike asked, gently hugging Jay back. 

“M’just... r-really cold..” Jay whispered.

“Well, we won’t get any warmer out here. C’mon.” Mike pulled the awkward hug apart slowly, looking at Jay again. 

He was such a baby...

~~~~~

Hoodie:

The making of an episode of Best of the Worst was an intricate process. One does not simply record and edit. There were details involved! DETAILS! Mike loved the details. His favourite part about film was the smaller pieces that went into the work. Prop and set scheming, line editing, wardrobes, etc!

Wardrobes you ask? Well yes, even that was important. Every episode has an aesthetic. This one in particular, two people were wearing patterned shirts(Rich and Jim), and Mike and Jay were wearing hoodies.

Only, Jay didn’t bring one.

“Well- you should’ve called me this morning to remind me! It’s not even that important” Jay argued. They were in the office space, Mike fishing through his duffel bag of spare studio clothing, trying to find at least SOMEthing that would fit Jay.

“Fuck it, good enough” Mike said, finding a grey striped hoodie that was.. rather large for him. 

It was final. He was wearing it. Mike balled it up, throwing it at Jay, who caught it begrudgingly. He put it over his head, going through it perfectly. It was.. surprisingly comfortable, even though he now looked like a homeless person.

“I look like a homeless person” Jay said flatly. Mike agreed, laughing himself out of the office abruptly, leaving Jay to his own devices. He wiggled his fingers around, his sleeves were way too long...

Jay plopped himself down on the desk chair, spinning idly. He was bored and in need of some form of entertainment, so he grabbed the strings of the hoodie, quickly pulling them down and closing the hood on his face, exposing just his nose. He could probably sleep like that.

He didn’t notice Mike walking back in quietly, noticing Jay and staring at him with a flat expression for a few seconds, only to walk right back out of the office.

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are highly appreciated! If you have any prompts for me, I’ll happily write them!


End file.
